dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Kibito
|Race=Shin-jin |Gender= Male |Date of birth= |Date of death=May 7th, Age 774 (revived) |Address=Sacred World of the Kais |Occupation=Bodyguard |FamConnect= Future Kibito (alternate timeline counterpart) Eastern Supreme Kai (boss/permanent fusee) }} Kibito (キビト) is a character in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga and the anime Dragon Ball Z. He is the greatest ally of the Supreme Kai. Kibito is very tall, as Gohan is seen calling him "big guy." His name is based on the Japanese word tsukibito, which means "attendant". Biography Kibito goes with Supreme Kai and enters the World Martial Arts Tournament with him. He is set to fight Gohan in the fourth match of the first round. Kibito asks Gohan to turn into a Super Saiyan, but Gohan instead transforms into a Super Saiyan 2. Just then, Yamu and Spopovich jump into the ring and steal Gohan's energy. Kibito heals Gohan and they leave with Supreme Kai and the others to follow Yamu and Spopovich. Near Babidi's spaceship, Kibito is killed by Dabura, but later brought back by using the Dragon Balls. He finds the severely injured Supreme Kai and heals him. Together, they find Gohan and bring him to the Sacred World of the Kais. After Gohan has his powers unlocked by Old Kai, Kibito makes Gohan an outfit just like his fathers, at Gohan's request. Eventually, Kibito accidentally and permanently fuses with the Supreme Kai to create Kibito Kai. Power It is never made clear in the manga or the anime how powerful Kibito really is, but his profile in Daizenshuu 7 states that "his power level is considerably high, enough to give Gohan a difficult fight as long as he wasn't a Super Saiyan."[http://www.kanzentai.com/trans-daiz07.php?m=03&id=character_j-l#kibito Kibito profile, Daizenshuu 7, 1996] Special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Healing' – Kibito has the ability to heal wounds, which helps the Z Fighters in many situations. *'Instantaneous Movement' – The ability to instantly teleport to another planet, place, or person. *'Magic Materialization' – Used to change Gohan's Great Saiyaman clothes into Kaioshin clothes, and then into a gi similar to Goku's Turtle School uniform. Video game appearances Kibito appears in Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team, and Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. He is a support-type character in Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors and Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact, and appears for the Potara Earring Fusion with Supreme Kai in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Shin Aomori *Ocean Dub: Don Brown *FUNimation Dub: Chuck Huber *Latin American Dub: José Luis Castañeda Trivia *In the episode "Who Will Fight Who?", Kibito does a little glass eye trick after grabbing his numbered ball from the draw box. This seems like an animation goof more than something intentional. Gallery See also *Kibito (Collectibles) References Category:Characters who can fly Category:Deities Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Witches/Wizards Category:Z Fighters Support